Same But Different
by CupcakesAreGayMuffins
Summary: Sollux Captor was raised by a single mother in a small apartment in an ugly side of town. Eridan Ampora had been born into luxury, spoiled rotten by his father. They were completely different in every sense of the word; but then again, they were the same. Erisol, *will* contain mature content. Warnings will be in the notes!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a disgruntled sigh at the shrill beep of my alarm clock. I was tempted to hit snooze and resume sleeping, but I knew that I had the morning shift at work. So I took a moment to turn off that annoying little device before sitting up, rubbing my face slowly before slipping my glasses on. I climbed out of my bed, but instantly regretted it. Damn, my room was cold. I stumbled quickly to the bathroom to avoid standing around for too long. I stripped off my boxers as I waited for the water to heat up, shifting from foot to foot in anticipation. I was relieved when I stepped into the shower and felt the hot water pounding on my back.

I tried not to take too long of a shower, but I couldn't help from standing there and enjoying the water heat my chilled skin. When I eventually stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist, I had about fifteen minutes to get ready and get my ass out of my apartment. I really should have set my alarm earlier, but no way in hell would I have gotten up after staying up so late coding and kicking KK's ass at video games. Poor bastard always ended up rage quitting after losing too many times.

After putting on my uniform and combed my wet hair in a half-assed attempt to style it, I grabbed my phone, keys and apron before walking out the front door into the cold December morning. It hadn't occurred to me to grab a jacket, but it was too late, as I was already in the parking lot. I got into my car, throwing some schoolwork and other shit that I didn't even know what to do with into the back seat and drove out of the complex, going just a tad over the speed limit.

Like I gave a fuck – I was NOT going to be late.

I made it to work in just over ten minutes, and I hurriedly put my apron over my head and knotted it in the back. Upon stepping through the door, I was hit with warm air and the smell of coffee. One of the perks of being a Starbucks employee, I guess.

"Sollux, you're late!" my co-worker said from behind the register.

I shrugged as I made my way behind the counter. "Calm your tits, John. Nobody's even come in yet."

"Well, still," John retorted, hands on his hips. "Being on time shows integrity and the proper motivation-"

"Oh, quit rambling and do your job already, Mr. Integrity," I smiled, earning a huff from John.

As customers began to flow in, I remembered how much I hated the morning shift and how hard I tried to avoid it. Most everyone was grouchy, demanding that I give them their Caramel Frappuccino or latte right fucking now or else they'd be late for work. I kept my mouth shut to avoid trouble with my boss, though I managed to sneak my smart-ass comments to John while I prepared the drinks, and he always had to keep himself from laughing too hard.

Whilst I endured the monotonous routine of serving bitchy customers, I spotted a tall, familiar figure, a silly strip of purple in his blonde hair distinguishing him from everyone else. He was obviously tired, thick-framed glasses slipping down his nose, yet he still looked like a sort of male hipster model. I grinned when he had made his way to the counter, and he smiled sleepily in response.

"Hey, ED. How's it going?" I asked.

"Mornin', Sol," he yawned. "An honestly, fuckin' shitty. I didn't sleep at all 'cause I was workin on a stupid English paper."

I nodded understandingly. "Sorry to hear that. And you know, if you ever need help with schoolwork you could just ask me. Apparently I'm smart or something."

"Oh, uh, sure. I'd appreciate that," he said. It looked like he was blushing, but that might have been the warm temperature in the room.

"So, you want a vanilla bean Frappuccino, I presume?" I questioned.

He already had the money out. "You know me so well."

I smiled as I took the cash and handed him his change. As I prepared his drink, I couldn't help but remember how much I thought I'd hated him. He always seemed like such a douchebag, covering his neck in silk scarves and adorning his fingers with extravagant rings. His accent had gotten on my nerves on more than one occasion, along with a stuttering habit he had – though now he seemed to have it under control, much like my lisping issue. Eridan Ampora had probably been my rival for the first quarter of freshman year in college.

But then he started coming into the shop every day, ordering almost the exact same thing ever time. I'd gotten to know him a little better, and then realized I had totally misunderstood the guy. He may have been raised a spoiled rich kid, but he had a decent personality, save some few annoying quirks. I even grew fond of the times when he'd stutter over his words when he got nervous or excited. Eridan Ampora was now a close friend of mine.

I looked over at him, seated in the corner of the shop, nose buried in a thick book. Instead of bothering him, I carried his drink over and set it on the table.

"Oh, thanks, but I coulda gotten up an-" he tried to argue.

"Shut up and enjoy, ED," I said, mussing his hair before returning to my work station. When I glanced back, there was no doubt that his face was bright pink.


	2. Chapter 2

_I felt warm hands on my face, my bare chest, my back; I sighed contentedly. This is how it should be, how I always wanted it to be. The hands were replaced by slightly chapped lips, pressing against mine, eager for more contact. A tongue mingled with mine, and I held him close. I was aware of his hands wandering past my chest and stomach, farther down my torso, but I didn't mind - I actually wanted them there. I wanted to feel his hot skin pressed closer to mine, his lips on my neck. I wanted him to be mine._

I jolted out of bed with a start, my face flushed and my sheets tangled about my legs. I took a few breaths, trying to gain composure as I searched the bed for any sign of him. I was struck with the realization that it had only been another one of those dreams, and that he was not, in fact, there in my bed with me.

As I got out of bed and put on my glasses, I chastised myself for falling asleep when I was supposed to be working on that stupid English essay. Though I had only gotten about an hour or so of sleep, I couldn't afford to procrastinate the assignment any further. My father was angry enough that I had chosen to attend a college other than the one he had chosen for me, but threatened that if my grades dropped any further, he'd stop helping pay for my living space and education. Therefore, I really needed this essay done.

Well, maybe I could take another hour break for coffee and a chance to see the boy of my dreams – literally.

I made quick work of cautiously styling my hair and pulling on warm clothing – winter mornings were a real bitch sometimes - before leaving my apartment and getting into my car. I could hardly sit still in my seat as I drove, thinking of my dream and the boy that was in it. It was bad enough that I persisted to see him every day, but then I got home and continued to think about him when I fell asleep. He most likely saw me as nothing more than a friend, a daily customer. I often felt that I should tell him how I felt, but I decided against it, in fear that he'd reject me like everyone else had.

I was relieved when I arrived at Starbucks, relishing in the familiar warm environment. When I finally made it through the line of people to the counter, the cashier smiled and greeted me happily. We went about our usual banter (which I was only half-conscious of, as my mind was still clouded with sleep) before I ordered my usual vanilla bean Frappuccino and went to sit in the corner of the shop, curling in the plush chair to read a fascinating book about history and warfare. I was deep in a chapter about the Revolutionary War when I was pulled out of my reverie by Sollux Captor coming and giving my drink to me.

"Oh, thanks, but I coulda gotten up an-" I began.

"Shut up and enjoy, ED," he replied, ruffling my hair before turning around to get back behind the counter. I could feel the heat rising in my face, and I tried to cover my face with the book. And yet I couldn't help but peek over every once in a while to watch Sollux work, a forced smile on his face when he served other customers. I knew from experience that he was only trying to be polite and not punch them in the face, and this made me smile behind my novel. I could tell that when he smiled at me that it was different, but probably only because I was an acquaintance and not another annoying customer. I sighed, finishing my Frappuccino as slowly as possible, trying to stay as long as I could before I had to leave to continue my essay.

Sadly, my hour was up, and I forced myself to leave the shop with a shy smile and a wave to Sollux, who in return smiled and _winked. _Sollux Captor _winked _at me. I help myself together until I got into my car, where I hit my head against the steering wheel while blushing. We weren't even close friends, and he could make me feel so many different things all at once. I sat in my car for a good ten minutes, reviewing that scene as well as my dream before I drove home, all the while thinking of the best possible way I could proclaim my feelings to him.

God, I was being totally cliché.

I wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: **Ohmygod people actually like the story thankyousoverymuch. I'll try updating every Saturday, since school starts next week. And this chapter is shitty... Sorry :I

* * *

My day went on as it usually did; which is to say very boring. I finished work at noon, and I only had an hour to relax and get ready for my day's classes. I endured the mundane life of an average college student for rest of the day - spending way too much money to learn things that I probably won't use in the real world - until 7:30, when I finally dragged my ass through the snow-dusted parking lot and to the stairs of my apartment building.

As I pondered why I got an apartment at the very end of the hallway, I turned the corner and saw someone digging around desperately in a book bag, apparently trying to find his keys. I was about to walk past him when I saw a shock of purple in the front of his hair, and I had to suppress a laugh at the sight of Eridan Ampora cussing at his bag under his breath. I walked up behind him as quietly as I could, until I was only a few inches away. I waited until he was fully preoccupied with searching his book bag to squeeze the sides of his waist. He responded by yelping rather loudly and jumping half a foot into the air, and I lost it, laughing like a dork as he turned around red-faced.

"What the fuck do you think- wait, Sol?" his expression immediately softened when he saw who had assaulted him. "What're you doin' here?"

"Watching a dorky hipster yell at inanimate objects," I replied, smiling teasingly.

I was rewarded with a half-hearted punch in the arm. "Not funny, you scared the livin' shit outta me. An I have a perfectly good reason to yell at my bag, for your information: I can't find my goddamn keys."

"I kind of came to that conclusion. Don't you have a spare?" I inquired, tilting my head to the side in curiosity.

"Yeah, well, about that," he ran a hand through his hair. "That was the spare. I, uh…. Lost the first copy about a month ago."

I sighed, shaking my head. "ED, what are we going to do with you? How on earth do you lose two keys in the span of one month?"

"Look, it's not necessarily my fault! I lost the first one because some dick head bumped into me an made me drop my key an it fell down the gutter. An with this one, well… Ok that might be my fault. But that doesn't matter, because now I can't even get in my damn apartment," he grumbled unhappily.

Despite the comical way in which he dropped his voice at the end of that statement and how he crossed his arms over his chest in a pout – which was actually quite adorable – I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Judging by the dark circles under his pristine blue eyes and the way his hair seemed to be askew, he had had a shitty day. And to top it all off, he was locked out of his apartment. I'd be a terrible excuse for a human being if I didn't help him out.

"Alright, wait here," I told him before running down the hall to my apartment.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside, only to trip on an empty pizza box. How the fuck had that gotten there? I considered cleaning up later as I walked to the bathroom, but I knew I'd never get it done. I pulled open the drawer and took a minute to dig around combs, mini tubes of toothpaste, and a pair of nail clippers until I dug out probably the only bobby pin I kept in the house. Though I don't often use it, I've kept it in the drawer for situations like this. I left my backpack in the hall and exited my apartment. I found Eridan sitting on the tacky carpet with his back against the wall, and I rushed over to him.

He gave me a puzzled look. "What're you gonna do?"

"Watch and learn, my dear Ampora," I said before pushing the bobby pin into the lock.

He did indeed watch as I twisted and turned the pin every which way, worrying my lip between my teeth as I worked.

"You sure that'll work, Sol?"

I gasped, and looked at him incredulously. "Are you doubting my skill? Of COURSE it'll work."

And with that, I heard a satisfying click from the lock, and I pushed the door open, a smirk growing on my face.

"After you, good sir," I said.

He quickly grabbed his bag from the floor and stepped inside, and I followed him. He offered me hot chocolate as a token of his appreciation, and he inquired on how I learned how to pick locks. It had really started when John locked me out of the store for spraying whipped cream down his pants – he totally deserved it – and I had to pick the lock with a paper clip to avoid getting my ass fired.

"Why did ya spray whipped cream down his pants in the first place?" he laughed.

I shrugged, sipping my hot chocolate. "The bastard had it coming. He thought he could get away with pranking me, ooh no."

He laughed again. It was hard not to notice how cute he was now, his cheeks flushed pink and how his mouth quirked up farther on one side than the other. Once his laughter subsided, he noticed me staring, and the pink on his cheeks turned almost red. I was sure that I was blushing, too, though we didn't take our eyes off of each other. He parted his lips slightly, as if to say something, but closed them abruptly. It occurred to me to say something to rid the slightly awkward silence that had fallen between us, but I couldn't form any words that wouldn't sound utterly fucking idiotic. Goddamnit, Sollux, get it together and say something!

I eventually chose to suggest we watch find his key, but I was stopped before I could even ask, because Eridan reached out to cup my face in his hands and pull me in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, really short chapter, sorry. But I wanted to say that I'm open for any ideas that you might want to see in the fanfic. I have a plot set out (and I'll warn you again, it'll get graphic in future chapters. I don't really want to give anything away, but... TW: #ya9i) Sssooooo yeah. The updates will be random, but hopefully frequent~

* * *

Oh God, I was kissing him. I was kissing Sollux Captor. Our lips were in direct contact with each other, and they felt even better than I had expected them to. But what was I even DOING?!

Just fucking things up, as per usual. Eridan, you dumbass.

Once I finally came to my senses, I quickly pulled away, my eyes wide in shock. I hadn't necessarily meant to do it, it had just… Happened. I couldn't read the look on his face. Was he surprised? Angry? Disgusted? Shit, what if he was homophobic? He's never want to see my face again, I thought as I stuttered to explain myself.

"I- I didn't mean… I'm sorry, I just… Wwhat I'm tryin' ta say is-"

"Wait, hold on a thecond – FUCK, second. You mean to say that you just decided to kiss me for no reason..?"

"Wwhat? No. I… I guess I havve a reason," I mumbled, blushing.

"And what is that, then?" he crossed his arms over his chest, expecting an answer.

He stared at me as I fumbled for an answer, and _oh my God his eyes were gorgeous._ The right one was blue, and the left was hazel. They just looked so imperfect that it was utterly astonishing.

"ED, are you ok?"

"I like you!" I blurted.

Nice one, Ampora. Way to be smooth.

He remained silent, his expression still unreadable. I had just royally fucked things up, hadn't I? Our friendship wasn't enough, and I just HAD to go and be selfish and want more from him. I should have tried asking before kissing him. He was probably straight, and even if he wasn't, could do much better than me. After another few moments of silence, I jumped to the conclusion that he hated me and was going to leave and declare that he never wanted to see my face again.

But it turns out I was wrong.

Instead of yelling, he pulled me down by my scarf and pressed his lips to mine. I was confused, but hey, kissing is better than yelling, isn't it? I took advantage of the moment, wrapping my arms around his thin waist and drawing him closer to me. It felt a bit awkward in the bent position that I was in, but hell, I could have been in a fucking cosmic pretzel and I still would have kissed Sollux.

His lips were slightly chapped, like I had expected, but at the same time they were soft and warm. His hands rested on my chest, almost pinned between us. I wanted him even closer, wanted to feel every inch of him. Sadly, I was denied this desire, because he pulled away from me, leaving me to stare dumbly at him.

"What-?" I tried to ask, but he cut me off.

"I get off work at 11 tomorrow. Come by the shop, and I'll take you out for lunch," he declared. He wasn't asking me out, no; he was informing me that we were going out.

"Uh, yeah, alright. I'll be there," I responded.

"Good," he smiled, and pecked me on the cheek before turning around to leave.

I heard the door closed, and yet I remained standing where I was.

What the hell had just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

I APOLOGIZE GREATLY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES.

Please don't hate me.

But my schedule is really shitty, and I've been procrastinating 5ever. So FINALLY HERE'S CHAPTER SIX it's shitty. hahaha whatever. Thanks for reading.

BTW: I loooove reviews from you guys! They make me feel so warm and fluffy inside. I adore every single one of you -kisses your faces-

* * *

I was outside of Starbucks at 10:40 AM the next day, too anxious to sit at home and wait to come at a later time. I chastised myself for choosing to walk instead of drive, but I knew that Sollux drove his car to work every morning, and I didn't want to waste the gas. I didn't go inside just then, despite the cold weather, for I didn't want to crowd the shop for twenty minutes. I pulled my scarf up over my nose and shoved my gloved hands into my coat pockets in an attempt to stay warmer. I busied myself with thinking about the night before, as I had done all morning. The way his lips felt on mine, the warmth of his body as he pressed closer to me. I couldn't help it; Sollux Captor was trapped in the corner of my mind.

I felt like some sort of stalker, just standing outside of Starbucks, waiting for the cute barista to get off of his shift so that we could get lunch together. I kept glancing at my phone, then inside of the shop. I saw Sollux behind the counter, taking orders and making drinks. I was thankful that he didn't see me. He might think that I was pathetic with nothing better to do than wait outside in the freezing cold for twenty minutes.

Eventually, I decided that pacing in front of the door wouldn't make time go faster, so I sat down on a bench and took out my phone. I was soon engrossed in Candy Crush Saga, so intent on beating that stupid game. I wasn't even interested in it! All I wanted was to beat it. Why? I honestly don't fucking know. Those little candies seemed to mock me every time I lost, and I vowed that one day, I'd show those little bastards who's boss.

I was in the midst of playing when I felt like someone was watching me. I glanced up and Sollux was standing over me, observing my game. I jumped slightly, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment as I paused the game and stood up. I found it pretty cute that he had to look up to see my face properly.

"Really, ED? Candy Crush Saga?" he questioned, a smile playing on his lips.

"I was just waitin' for you to get off work, that's all," I replied, grinning widely.

"How long have you been sitting out here?" he asked.

I thought for a second. "A little while, not too long."

"ED, you fucking liar," he said, lightly smacking my arm. "Next time, just come inside. It's too damn cold to be out here, and I don't want you to become an Ampora-sickle."

"Wwhatevver, Sol. Are you gonna take me to lunch or not?"

He huffed in mock-aggravation. "Someone's impatient. But yes, we're going to lunch."

He took my hand and led me to his car. He even opened the door for me.

"Aw, how gentlemanly," I complimented, sliding into the seat.

"I know, I deserve a fucking award or something," he joked before he closed the door and walked around the car to get into the driver's seat. I inquired on where we were going, but he only smirked and said it was a secret.

"You asshole, just tell me!" I whined.

The smirk turned into a smug smile. "Don't worry, you'll like it."

I grumbled a few obscenities under my breath, which elicited a laugh out of Sollux. Despite him being a total dick, he was still cute. His nose that turned up a little at the end, how he bit his lip when he concentrated on things. My eyes traveled down his body from his torso to his-

No, Eridan, don't look there. Don't even THINK about that right now. You can't afford to risk getting aroused on the first date, I thought. It's bad enough that I was blushing, but it'd be very obvious if Sollux chose to look. Damn those tight jeans.

But hey, at least my ass looked amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, I apologize for neglecting to write. Along with school and band, I have to deal with a bunch of emotional shit that isn't fun. So I'll really try to write the chapters and post them sooner.

Thanks again for reading.

* * *

_Jesus fucking Christ, why am I so nervous?_

Probably because I really couldn't afford to take Eridan somewhere nice. He came from a family that was very well-off, and I suspected that he was used to nicer things considering the kinds of clothes and jewelry he wore. I didn't want to take him to McDonalds for our first date, yet I couldn't afford some classy restaurant like Red Lobster or something. So, I dug up all of the spare money that I could find in my shitty little apartment: $50.67. The majority of it was for gas and food, but I could always walk to work and school – they weren't very far – and I could always hold off on ordering pizzas and buy something from the grocery store instead. I just hoped that he wouldn't look down on me because of my budget.

He talked for the majority of the car ride, and that was perfectly fine with me. I liked hearing him talk, his accent making almost anything sound exciting. And when he started talking too quickly, that soft speech impediment poked through, causing him to add an extra sound to any word with "w" and totally forget his "v's". I couldn't help but smile to myself as he babbled on and on about school, art, and other things that I could hardly keep track of. I'd occasionally respond to questions, or comment on little things, but my input was hardly needed; he could probably talk for days. He reminded me so much of Karkat by the way he spoke, except without as much cursing and shouting. Eridan just seemed so fluent in the way he spoke, like it was so natural. I was pretty envious of that, since I can hardly make a 2 minute power point in front of five people without freaking out and leaving. Conversation definitely wasn't my strong point.

"Uh, you ok, Sol?"

I blinked a few times, surprised that I had zoned out. "Oh, yeah I'm fine, sorry. You were saying?"

"I didn't say anythin'. You looked a little upset about somethin', that's all," Eridan said, a look of concern crossing his face.

I forced a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, ED. I promise."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm fine, now quit worrying," I elbowed him in the side lightly. "Besides, we're here."

I pulled off of the street and into the parking lot of one of the only classic diners in the area, and I glanced at Eridan nervously. I had expected him to look at least moderately disappointed, but he actually seemed genuinely excited.

"Oh my god, Sol, I'vve alwways wwanted to eat here!" he exclaimed and practically bounced in his seat like a child.

I sighed silently in relief. "Well, today is your lucky day, I guess."

I parked reasonably close to the entrance and got out. I would have been gentlemanly and let Eridan out of the passenger side, but he was already up and walking to the door, failing to hide the smile on his face.

As I walked in behind him, I couldn't help but notice…

His ass was so fucking choice in those jeans.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is actually a decent length, yay. It took me like, over an hour but hey, it was worth getting it out of the way. Sorry for the poor quality.

But thaaaaaaanks so much for reading, I love you all. -multiple face kisses for all-

* * *

I had been undoubtedly excited to go to lunch with Sollux ever since he proclaimed it the night before, but when I found out that we were going to eat at the only classic diner in the area, I had try my best to contain myself – which I think went pretty well. Sure, maybe I had seemed a little childish as I walked in the restaurant, gazing wide-eyed at all of the vintage furniture they had out on display, but at least I quickly regained my composure.

I chose the booth closest to the working Jukebox, sitting back comfortably on the red vinyl seats. Sollux sat across from me and handed me a menu.

"I didn't expect you to be so excited about eating here," Sollux commented as he scanned the lunch menu carefully.

"Everyone talks about it in my classes an I've been wantin' to come here for so long," I replied, flipping through the items on the list. "I just didn't have anyone to go with, an I hate goin' out to eat alone."

"Well, still," he started; "I kind of expected you to like… Nicer places, y'know?"

I rolled my eyes, toying with the salt shaker as I spoke. "I had enough a that growin' up. Always havin' to dress up to go out to eat with Dad's business partners an shit like that. Ya wouldn't believe how badly I just wanted ta' go to like, Burger King for once."

"Oh, alright. I was never one to really appreciate having to wear suits or anything. They're so restricting," he said.

"I think you'd look really damn good in a suit, honestly."

God fucking dammit, Ampora. Could you not shut your mouth for once?

I hid my face with the menu in embarrassment, only allowing my eyes to poke over the top. "Well, uh I mean  
that-"

"Wow, thanks," he laughed, blush spreading over his face.

"Uh, you're welcome, I guess," I muttered.

I was saved from further awkwardness by the waitress. She really fit the part of a rebellious teenage server from the 50s: messy blond hair pulled into a half-assed bun, glasses sitting halfway down her nose, bold blue lipstick, pink dress with a white collar and cuffs, even white roller skates strapped onto her feet. Her name tag bore "VRISKA" in bold, black ink.

"Soooooooo, are you ready to order or what?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Uh, I guess," Sollux said. "I'll have a number two and a large Coke."

Vriska wrote the order down on a small notepad, then looked to me. "And what about you, blondie?"

I glanced quickly at the menu, choosing randomly. "I'll get a number one and a strawberry milkshake, please."

She scribbled this down and skated away, tucking her pencil behind her ear as she shouted to the cook. I thought I recognized her from somewhere. Probably high school or something.

I gazed around the diner at all of the people there. There was a group of teenagers gathered around a table, gossiping loudly about who's wearing what to prom and who screwed whom. There was a small family in the corner, with the mother trying to control her rowdy twins. An older couple was seating across from each other in a booth, sharing a milkshake. I smiled. They looked so happy together, and all I could think is that I wanted something like that.

The sound of Sollux's voice broke through my thoughts. "Heh, they look really cute together."

I turned back to look at him, smiling even wider. "Yeah, they do."

"It makes me kinda wish my parents were still together," he sighed.

"What happened to 'em?" I asked. "Did they split up?"

"Yeah, right after I was born. My mom said that it just didn't work anymore, and he left. She got custody of me and my brother, so I've never really met him."

"Wow, that really sucks, Sol. I'm sorry," I said, frowning.

"It's alright. From what I heard, he was a total dick, anyways," he sighed. "What about your parents?"

I looked down at my hands, which were resting in my lap. "My mom died when I was a kid."

"Shit, ED. I… I'm thorry."

I looked back up at him, a smile toying on my lips. "Your lisp really is cute, Sol."

"Oh, shut up!" he smacked me on the arm. "Not as cute as your stuttering."  
"You asshole, no it's not!" I laughed, kicking him under the table gently.

"If you boys are done flirting, I'll put the food down."

I looked up at Vriska, who looked very annoyed. "Oh, sorry."

"Yeah, whatever," she drawled as she set the trays of food on the table. She glanced over her shoulder as she skated away; "Enjoy."

"Thanks," Sollux replied as he started unwrapping his burger.

I practically tore the wrapping off of mine, immediately biting into it and _oh my god, it was SO good._ I slid down in my seat and closed my eyes. "Holy shit, this is amazin'."

"Ew, ED, don't talk with your mouth full. It's gross," Sollux snickered, scrunching his nose up.

"I do whatever the fuck I want, Captor," I stuck my tongue out before taking a sip of my milkshake.

We talked as we ate, discussing our favorite colors, music groups, books, and things of the like. I was so lost in my bliss that I could hardly remember the last time that I had had that much fun. It was around 2:30 when we left. We ended up huddling together and running to the car to avoid the snow that had started coming down.

"Hasn't it already snowed enough?" Sollux grumbled once we were in his car. He turned the heater on and waited for it to get warm as we pulled out of the lot.

"I dunno, I kinda like it," I smiled. "For a while I lived in a area where it never snowed, so I honestly enjoy it."

"Eh, I can tolerate it sometimes," he replied.

I reached over to him, mussing his hair to get little snowflakes out. "Toleratin' is good enough for me."

He laughed and turned on the radio to a rock station. "Carry On Wayward Son" began to play, and Sollux glanced over, singing to me in the worst falsetto in the history of time space. I laughed and started singing with him, tapping my foot to the beat.

"You're a pretty good singer, ED," Sollux mentioned once the song had ended.

"I dunno if I'm that good," I cracked a smirk. "At least I'm better than you."

He looked over at me, a mock-hurt expression on his face. "Low blow, Ampora."

"Oh, c'mon. You're cute an all, but you sound like a dyin' whale."

"I guess you're right," he agreed reluctantly. "But really, you are good."

"Thanks," I blushed, looking out the window to watch the snow fall. "My brother, Cronus, is really musically talented. He can sing and play guitar, piano, and a bunch a other things. Sometimes I wish that I was like that."

"Well, Cronus has his thing, and you have yours. I mean, I saw some of your paintings in your apartment, and they look really amazing," he suggested.

"I suppose."

We pulled into the lot of our apartment building, and we again had to run into the lobby to avoid getting pounded too badly with the wind and snow. We walked up the stairs together, speaking idly as our date came to an end when we stood in front of my apartment door.

"I had a lot a fun, Sol," I said, looking him straight into his mismatched eyes. "I wanna do this again sometime… But only if you want to. I mean, you don't have to go out with me again, I'd understand if you-"

He shut me up by reaching up on his toes and kissing me. His lips were cold, but I couldn't give less of a shit. I was just about to draw him closer when he pulled away with a smile.

"Of course I want to go out with you again. I mean, I like you, don't I?" he said.

"I dunno, maybe you have to show me exactly how much you like me," I insinuated, winking at him.

He blushed. "Not today, hot stuff. I have an essay to write. But I'll call you, ok?"

I nodded, and he wrote his number on my hand before kissing my cheek and walking down the hall to his apartment.

I finally had Sollux Captor's number.

And the way that he declined my offer made it sound like he'd be more than happy to show me sometime later.

Ten points to Ampora.


	8. Chapter 8

What can I say? I suck at getting shit done. But I thank the heavens for at least being able to upload this one, even though it's been like, what, 3 weeks? Anyways, here.

* * *

Once I got inside my apartment, I swung into my bedroom and flopped belly-up onto my bed. I hadn't expected my date with Eridan to go so well. When we were pulling out of the parking lot of Starbucks, I thought that it would just be a one-time deal. But I now found myself craving more of the pompous little shit down the hall.

I hadn't lied when I said that I had an essay to write, but I was too much of a procrastinator to even open Microsoft Word and make a title. I instead got out my good gaming laptop, setting up my headset before logging on to League of Legends. I immediately got onto Skype right after that and saw that my best friend was online, and of course, I had to bother him.

"Hey, KK," I greeted once he accepted my call.

"Where the fuck have you been? I've been waiting all-fucking afternoon for you to get your stupid ass online and talk to me. You said you got off work at 11," Karkat growled.

"Oh KK, your words are ever-so endearing," I sighed sarcastically, a smirk playing on my face.

He groaned, and I could just see him roll his eyes in a wide, dramatic arc. "Whatever, fuckass. Did you see the ratings or what?"

"Not yet, but I will. It's always fun to see how badly I've beaten your ass lately."

I opened up the rankings page on League, and was pleasantly surprised to see that I had bumped up on the chart. I played as "twinArmageddons", while Karkat played as "carcinoGeneticist". As usual, I was about 5 places ahead of him.

"You really need to step up your game, KK, or else you'll never EVER get into a tournament," I teased.

"Pffft, like you will," he spat. "You may be kicking my ass, but you're still not even in the top ten."

"Okay, jeez, no need to rub it in," I grumbled, despite the smile on my face.

No matter how much of an asshole Karkat could be, he was still my best friend. We've known each other since we were toddlers, and we'd grown up in the same city. We even went to the same school, but he lived a few blocks away in an apartment with his older brother, Kankri. As per usual, Karkat complained about his brother's insistent ranting on triggers and social justice and how much it made him want to bite Kankri's head off.

As always, I listened. I absentmindedly agreed to what he was saying as I reviewed my date with Eridan in my mind, blush making its way onto my face.

"Hey, assface, are you still alive over there?" Karkat's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm here. Thorr- SHIT – sorry."

"Ok, what's up?" he demanded.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you zoning out like that? You haven't been talking for the past five minutes AND you only lisp when you're distracted; so spill it, Captor."

"And if I don't?" I questioned.

"I know where you sleep," he replied.

I took this into consideration. Though he was short and stubborn, Karkat was a violent, shouty creature that I learned not to mess with a long time ago.

I went ahead and told him the details of my date with Eridan, and he was quiet the entire time. Karkat had always had a fascination with romance, especially books and shitty rom-com movies. He took his and his friends relationships seriously, and always ended up being the go-to Love Doctor.

"So you're dating Ampora now?" he finally said once I had finished.

"Eh? No, we aren't dating. We just- well, I can't-… I don't know," I sighed.

"Listen, douche-canoe," he began. "I know my shit when it comes to relationships. And by the way it sounds, you two are officially canon."

I rolled my eyes. "You sound so lame, KK."

"Shut up, I'm making a point, here!" he shouted. "All I'm saying is that you two could very well classify as a couple."

I was silent for a few moments as I considered the situation, and Karkat pressed on.

"You'd want to go out with him again, wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah. I had a lot of fun with him today," I admitted slowly.

I heard Karkat hum with satisfaction. "I rest my case."

Not long after that, I told Karkat that I had work to do and that I'd talk to him later. I knew that he didn't believe me, but he bade me goodnight and logged off.  
I laid back on my pillows, contemplating my apparently developing relationship with Eridan. Of course I liked him, but I wasn't gay. I'd never shown an interest in guys until he popped up, and now my head swam in every direction, trying to decipher what the hell I was feeling.

I ended up falling asleep early in the evening, and I still hadn't started on that damn essay. _God fucking dammit. _


End file.
